


Kinktober 1

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Dean Winchester, D/s dynamic, Dean x OC, F/M, Femdom, Kinktober 2019, NSFW, Smut, Spanking, Sub!Dean, no coitus in this fic, still gonna tag it smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: She gets to go first with something Dean has never done before. At least, he’s never been on the receiving end.





	Kinktober 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Kinktober with prompt Spanking. I apologize for nothing.

She watched Dean fidget as he tried to get comfortable in the new position. He was on his hands and knees on the bed, waiting for her to do this thing that he had agreed to. She could tell he was both nervous and excited, and it brought a smile to her lips. The fact that he trusted her to do something like this made her love him even more, impossible as that seemed.

Wearing only panties and one of Dean’s flannels, she got on the bed, kneeling partially over his leg. Dean sucked in a breath when he felt her hand on his skin. She grinned and stroked her hand over him firmly, her fingers kneading the flesh, nails scraping lightly. Balancing on her knees, she brought her other hand up to join in the fun, both hands now roaming from Dean’s waist down to his thighs, stroking both to soothe and arouse. It took a surprisingly short time before Dean was pressing into her touch and arching his back, his breath becoming heavier. He twisted to look at her over his shoulder, eyes dark with lust.

She winked at him and smirked, giving his ass a firm tap with one hand while brushing the fingertips of the other over the head of his cock. Dean’s head turned back and dropped between his shoulders, a breathy  _ “fuuck” _ falling from his lips. She suspected it was more in reaction to her touching his cock, rather than the tap on his ass. In less time than it took to describe, her fingers on his cock had brushed their way to his balls, nails scratching lightly, while her other hand landed with an audible smack on his ass. She left it there, feeling the skin warm under her palm. Dean shifted on the bed, a hum working its way from his chest.

“You ok, Dean?” She scratched her nails lightly over the barely visible handprint on his ass.

“Hmm, mhmm, yep, all good here,” Dean replied, his voice only slightly tense. 

Switching hands, she drew her nails up the inside of his thigh while the other hand landed  _ smack  _ on his other cheek. He exhaled sharply, his cock twitching where it hung heavy between his legs. 

She took a moment to check his body language, then cupped her hand slightly and smacked the nearest cheek six times in rapid succession, ending by flattening her hand and caressing the reddened skin. Her other hand slid up his inner thigh to cup his balls, rolling them in her fingers, her thumb rubbing along his taint.

Dean let out the breath he had been holding while the strokes fell, and relaxed his back, which had tensed up at the sudden pain. He had certainly had worse, but never in a situation like this, with someone like her. Watching him, she could tell his mind was experiencing the confusion of his body sending mixed signals. She wrapped her fingers around his cock and stroked it slowly while her other hand soothingly caressed the warm skin of his ass. It took less time than she had expected for Dean to relax again, his back arching just a little, body pressing into her touch. She smirked to herself. 

She let go of his cock and went for the other cheek this time, six rapid smacks that warmed the skin up nicely. Dean let out a soft grunt when she flattened her hand and stroked it soothingly over the red mark. Leaning in, she rested one hand on his hip, the other sliding around him to wrap around his cock. His skin was so warm against her lips when she kissed the marks. She hummed against him, her lips nipping lightly, quickly followed by her tongue soothing the imagined sting. Under her touch, Dean quickly relaxed, melting against her and humming delightedly. She felt his cock grow hard in her hand, twitching every time she brushed against the sweet spot just below the head. 

Giving his cock a firm squeeze, she leaned back and landed another six rapid smacks on his ass, without warning. Dean tensed at the slight sting, while at the same time attempting to thrust into her hand. Switching hands again, she squeezed his balls gently, her nails scraping against the rough skin, while the other hand rained smacks on his ass. Dean’s back arched up, his head falling down between his shoulders, and he breathed hard trying to process the sting. Keeping her grip on his balls, she slid the other hand down to stroke his cock. At the same time, she blew softly on the red marks on his ass.

Dean’s moan was muffled, yet clearly audible, and brought a smile to her lips. While her hands worked his cock, she licked a stripe across his ass cheek, then followed it by blowing softly, cooling the heat he was feeling across his skin. He shifted to support himself on his forearms instead of his hands, lifting his ass higher, and she gave the pert flesh a little bite.

“How you doin’ there, champ?” She teased, her fingers still caressing his cock and balls.

“Umm, ‘m good, babe. So good,” Dean mumbled, his face almost against the pillow. 

“Think you can handle it if I go a little harder?” She watched him carefully while waiting for his response.

Dean nodded against the pillow, turning his head to look at her under his arm. 

“I can take it,” he told her, sounding almost cocky.

“Ok, then, if you’re sure,” she smirked and sat up straight, her hands leaving his cock and balls.

Dean made a disappointed sound from deep in his chest, which she ignored. She kneaded the flesh of his ass for a moment, then cupped both hands slightly and began.

As the slaps rained down on his ass, Dean tensed, his back arching up. After just a brief time of that, he buried his face in the pillow beneath him to muffle the grunts of pain. She was determined to paint his entire ass bright red and moved her strikes from the top of his cheeks down to his upper thighs, using first one hand, then the other, then both at once. When she glanced up to check on Dean, his hands were gripping the pillow so tightly his knuckles were white, and he was covered in a sheen of sweat, droplets trickling from his hairline, along his jaw, and disappearing into the pillow. She also noticed that whenever the strikes landed near his thighs, Dean’s still hard cock would twitch. 

Eventually, her palms almost numb, she stopped, her palms resting where the last stroke had landed, the heat radiating from Dean’s skin against hers. She stroked his ass softly, blowing cool breath across the heated area. Eventually, Dean began to relax again, even when she scratched her nails over the red marks. Finally, his head came up out of the pillow and he drew a deep, shaky, breath.

“You ok?” She could tell by his body language that he was, mostly, but she wanted to hear him say it.

“Yeah, I’m good,” he responded, his voice hoarse.

She nudged his side and he flopped over onto the bed, turning lazily onto his back when she nudged him again. She could tell by the way he moved that his body probably felt heavy, muscles tired. Straddling his thighs, she slid her hands up his torso until she could rest them on his shoulders, leaning in to capture his lips with hers.

Peeling the shirt off, and kicking the panties off, she settled on top of him, letting him feel just how wet she was. Dean smiled languidly.

“Is that for me?”

“Just for you, babe. Always,” she returned his smile and rolled her hips, her pussy sliding along his length, coating him with her slick.

His cock twitched interestedly against her, and she kissed him again. His arms came up to wrap around her. When the need to breathe became too insistent, she pulled away, resting her forehead against his.

“Wanna take me for a ride, cowboy?” She teased him.

“Yeehaw,” he chuckled, rolling his hips upward.


End file.
